The Friendzone
by Neon Toaster
Summary: "Sure being friends was cool, but do I really want to be there?" Follow the story of Serena my OC and how she develops through friendship and love Yes I suck at summaries, please read and review. GregXOC I guess.


Hi, my name is Serena and this is a story about me and my life. I LOVE writing stories, anything art related and singing. But hey guess what ruined my chances of getting boyfriend! Moving house! Yaaay! I get to go to middle school where I know nobody and will be put as an out cast in this lonely world... I'm gonna miss all of my friends... Well they weren't really friends apart from some, they only let me be their friend is because my family... Embarrassingly is rich, which meant I hosted all the sleepovers, the movie nights, pool parties, parties in general and most other things, sure I was there but they usually were in a corner giggling on their phones talking about cute guys... I desperately wanted to be their friends but I guess I went a long with it so I wouldn't be lonely at school... Anyway, today is my first day at my new middle school, Westmore Middle School... It's one of 'those' schools... Where they expect everyone to be perfect and good at stuff except everyone isn't apart from weirdos and nerds, it's full of morons and idiots...

"Bye Serena have a good day!" My mom waved, my mom was so awesome, she was all hippie indie like, not like crazy hippie, but just cool spiritual fun mom. My dad is the one that organizes us I guess, he's funny though. He doesn't understand my passion for art like mom.  
"Okay, bye!" I waved smiling as I walked up the steps I felt eyes looking and glaring at me. It's not like I looked weird... have brown long curly wavy hair, green emerald eyes, I'm not fat, at least I don't think I am... I was probably 'new meat...' . I'm wearing a dark blue dress with white doves and birds with a plain thin brown belt around it and red converse. I had my bag with one strap on my shoulder, to give off that 'cool' look. And still I got glares... I wanted to punch them all... As I walked down the hall I got more and more glares... I hate being new, I thought I'd easily blend in. I guess I thought wrong. I was looking around cluelessly.  
"Hey you okay?" A girls voice said, I turned around, she was your plain pretty girly, blonde mid long curls, pretty eyes and designer clothes, I was waiting for her to mock me or something, but she didn't.  
"I'm new here, do you know where this class is?" I asked her politely and shyly, handing her my hand drawn time table.  
"That's my class too!" She said smiling, she's so nice.  
"Cool! My name is Serena." I said putting the time table back in my bag.  
"My name's Holly. The bell is about to ring, let's go!" She said happily, we walked down the long corridor. Holly received a lot of waves and smiles. I think this was the first time a popular girl has been nice to me.  
"Just in here." She said as she opened the door, I looked round awkwardly and the teacher stopped me.  
"Ah yes, everyone this Serena Sanders, she just moved here so be nice to her. Say hello to the class Serena." The teacher said, I stood there as everyone was staring at me.  
"Hello..." I said quietly, as I looked round the class, I saw a particular student, she was staring at me evilly, from that face... I knew who it was, Patty Farrel...

Okay so, why is this girl hated by me you ask? Well... When I was at the age around 7 or 8, I went on holiday to Spain and it turned out she was too on the same week, we had to share a villa with them and our parents quickly became friends, but we HATED eachother, we would both do evil things against eachother, first, she took my Barbie wilderness explorer doll and cut all her hair off and drawing over her face, for that I cut off a small bit of Patty's hair in the night and wrote words in felt tip on her face, she then wrestled me and hit me, I pulled her hair and kicked her, the amount of horrible things, I can't even list them, but they were HORRIBLE. My poor coloring book I never got back, my wonderful comic I made was ruined... She will pay eventually.

"There's a free seat next to Greg, sit there." The teacher said, I looked at the so called boy Greg, he smiled at me, I sat down and smiled back. After a while the teacher turned round and started writing stuff on the board  
"Hi." I said to Greg, my mom said I should widen my friendship group from just girls.  
"Hello, I'm Greg, welcome to Westmore Middle school where teachers guide idiots and morons to work in McDonalds." He said, I let out a laugh. Greg had brown hair and brown eyes, he was kind of skinny.  
"Hahaha! I'm Serena." I said smiling, the boy on the other side of him waved, he was rather round with a bowl cut haircut, he looked funny, I waved back  
"That's my friend Rowley." Greg said to me.

The lesson went on, the teacher dismissed us and we all filed out.  
"Can I hang out with you guys? You're both really funny!" I said smiling

Greg's POV(Author note I will switch POVS a lot so be prepared for switching quite quickly at moments!)  
So... A cute girl. Wants to. Hang out with me. Yeah she said guys but... Eh... Definitely me! This might be my chance to finally get a girlfriend! And Serena is really pretty, even her name is pretty...  
So we walked round the school kind of like a tour, we showed and told her the 'cheese touch' story. And I cracked jokes while she laughed a lot. I also found out she moved in next door to me. This is all going to plan... I never had a plan... It's just fun to say that. Rowley is my best friend and all... But I kinda wanted to be with Serena alone... He wasn't getting my gestures for him to leave at all, he was too busy talking about things to Serena.  
"What do you like to do Serena?" Rowley asked her.  
"I love drawing, painting, writing and singing." She replied smiling  
"I love drawing too! Mostly cartoons, I'm sure yours are better than mine." I said complimenting her.  
"Aw, thanks, I'm sure you're a great cartoonist." She replied, cartoonist sounded so professional.  
"I drew a comic thing for the school paper ages ago it was called zoo-wee-mama." Rowley said laughing  
"Zoo-wee-mama? That's the best word slash phrase ever!" She said smiling.  
"Thanks." Rowley said  
"Yeah but... I came up with the idea, I just let you carry it on." I said. Rowley just shot a glare and I glared back, Serena just giggled, she was definitely put right at the top of cutest girls in my grade...

The day went on, I learnt more about Serena and how we share the same rival, Patty and how we share a love of video games. Not only that but she also loves Twisted Wizard! I can see it now... Us just playing video games all day together... Luckily Rowley left his books at school so we walked back home by ourselves.  
"You know, I think you're one of my new best friends." She said smiling. It was nice what she said... But it means I'm stuck in... The friend zone... Every mans nightmare.  
"Yeah you too." I replied  
"I never had a best friend, thank you for not mocking me today." She said  
"Why would I mock you? You're super awesome, we have a lot in common too!" I replied reassuring her.  
"Thanks, well this is my stop!" She said pointing to her house.  
"Hey mom!" She shouted, her mum was sat outside painting.  
"Hey honey! How was school? Ooh who's your new friend!" She asked Serena, she looked so cool.  
"School was great! This is Greg." Serena said introducing me to her mom.  
"Hello! I'm Serena's mom, call me Ruby though." She said, her painting was amazing, it was of a girls face, her dark hair floating and all around her was vivid bright colors.  
"Amazing." I said  
"Isn't it just?" Serena replied.  
"I better go now... But I'll see you at school tomorrow. Hey, maybe we can walk." I said, she nodded and I walked off  
"Oh, Greg, wait." She said, she ran off into her house and ran back out with pen and paper, she wrote down her number for me... Her number. Given. To me! Everything is going well in my life today!  
"Bye Greg!" She ran into her house, I just walked home awe struck... I think I stayed like that for most of the night, I phoned her and we talked for a while until she had to go.


End file.
